Recog
recog (れこぐ) is an who started in mid 2008 and quickly became popular with his hit cover, "Tsundere ni Tsuite Honki Dashite Kangaetemita" , which has over 500K views as of June 2013. He is extremely well known for his humorous parodies like in his cover of "Tsubasa wo Kudasai" , an insert from the anime K-ON!. It is also his most popular cover with approximately 2.2 million views as of June 2013. He also tends to include multiple ad-libs and chants to the majority of his songs, most having a witty edge to them. He, however, can sing seriously and is able to do so with great proficiency; he can sing in the lower octaves without trouble and then immediately switch to his normal voice. His normal voice tends to be clear and quite passionate with much energy. He is also capable of singing in an operatic tone, such as in his cover of "Babylon" . Along with singing, recog is a gamer and has uploaded many Let's Play videos and has entire Mylists dedicated to the games he's played through. He also has a younger brother, KAZUYA (Ototo), who he has done a Let's Play series with. As part of a 5-year anniversary project for a Let's Player, recog has become the singer for a band known as Onsoku Aniki (音速兄貴). This band is made up of five members and all but one are well-known Let's Gamers. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on March 14, 2010) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on May 01, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on September 04, 2013) # (Released on October 02, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # (Released on March 05, 2014) # (Released on April 02, 2014) # Tensei Zesshou Reference -Best Of Utattemita- (Release on December 23, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.04.27) # "Tsundere ni Tsuite Honki Dashite Kangaetemita" (2008.07.04) # "Adam" (2008.11.24) (Deleted) # "Yuusha no Nakama - Basha no Naka Imashita" (Parody) (2008.11.24) (Private) # "Celestial Being Seinen S" (2008.12.04) # "Hinnyuu Mania" (2008.12.14) (Private) # "Otoko Otoko" (Parody) (2008.12.21) (Private) # "Under the Darkness" (2009.01.03) (Deleted) # "Gakku Gaku ni Shite Miseyo" (Parody of "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru") (2009.01.03) (Private) # "Aggare ↑ Spectacle" (2009.01.03) (Private) # "Iya Iya Fuyukai" (2009.01.03) (Private) # "Uhhouhho ni Shiteyanyo" (2009.01.03) # "Dancing ☆ Samurai" (2009.01.03) (Private) # "3-Dome no Koi ni Yabureta Toki" (Parody) (2009.01.13) (Private) # "Double Lariat" (Parody) (2009.02.22) # "NEETn Fukou" (Parody) (2009.03.03) # "Oh Celesital Being Seinen S" (Parody) (2009.03.29) (Private) # "Nico Nico Observation (ββ)" (Parody) (2009.04.21) # "Tsubasa wo Kudasai" (Parody) (2009.05.25) # "Mou Ota Nante Yameru" (Parody) (2009.08.04) # "LOVE&GAY" (Parody of "LOVE&JOY") (2009.08.09) # "TRAGIC BOY" (Parody) (2009.09.14) # "Baribari Saifu" (Parody) (2009.10.26) # "Melt" -Afterwards ver.- (2009.10.31) (Private) # "Hontoni Orera Niko Kuriyada Ne" (Parody) feat. recog and Kaito (2009.11.25) # "No Logic" (2009.12.07) (Community only) # "No Logic" (2009.12.13) # "Nico Nico ni Hamatte Ita na" (Parody) (2009.12.19) # "Help me, TOUMAAAAA!!" (Parody) (2010.01.12) # "Baka go home" (2010.02.12) # "1925" (2010.04.13) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Sunset of Betrayal) (2010.04.26) # "Ore wa Metabo" (2010.05.24) # "Heart no Edge ni Idomou Go to Heart Edge" (Working!! OP) (2010.06.14) # "Otoko Nade ● Kodopyu ● Ishon" (Parody of "Nama ● Kai Yakuin-domo OP") (2010.09.20) (Community only) # "Rolling Girl" (Parody) (2010.09.28) # "magneta" (Parody of "magnet") feat. Tomonashi and recog (2010.10.01) # "Happy" (2010.11.20) # "Ore to Imouto" (Parody) (2010.12.05) (Private) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.12.18) # "Botchida ze!!" (Parody) (2010.12.23) # "Hunter Declaration" (Parody) (2011.03.01) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocola-wi-te" (2011.04.24) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.06.11) # "Poker Face" (2011.06.26) # "Dokou" (Parody) (2011.07.13) # "Karukai Pierrot" (2011.08.08) # "Ikimasu! Karaoke Ichi Kyokumoku" (2011.09.11) # "Kumikyoku: Nico Nico Douga" (2011.10.02) # "Senbonzakura" (Parody) (2011.10.10) # "Babylon" (2011.12.07) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.12) # "Shigoto ga Owaru Made wa" (2011.12.23) # "Yuru Fuwa Jukai Girl" (2011.12.30) # "Gakuen Tengoku wo Shougatsufuu ni" (2011.12.31) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2012.01.14) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Parody) (2012.01.30) # "N fun fun fun fu" (2012.01.30) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.02.14) # "Mokyu Mokyu" (2012.02.14) # "Chimata no Shoujo Chokokure Muri su ka" (Parody) (2012.02.14) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.04.20) (Community only) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" -IKZO ver.- (2012.05.06) # "Kochira, Koufuku Bokumetsu Iinkai desu" (Parody of "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu.") (2012.07.08) # "Checkmate" (2012.08.24) # "One Man Carnival" (Parody) (2012.09.02) # "Isshun de Jiji ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita" (Parody) (2012.09.13) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (Parody) (2012.10.04) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (2012.12.08) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Super Suite Nico Nico Douga) (2012.12.22) (Deleted) # "Solo ~ Botchi no Unmei ~" (Parody) (2012.12.23) # "Yarou Futari de Kurisumasusongu" (2012.12.24) # "Gurana" (Sukima Switch song) (2013.02.13) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Parody) (2013.03.12) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Parody) (2013.05.20) (Deleted) # "Strangers" (2013.06.07) # "Kai Tase! Mahou Ishi!" (Parody) (2013.07.15) # "Japanese Ninja No.1" (2013.08.03) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. recog and ＿＿ (2013.08.31) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshitemo" (Even If It's the Happiness of You) (2013.09.04) # "Hattari Dake de Ikiteru" (Original with ) (2013.09.14) # "Tsugihagi to Logical" (Logical and Patchy) (2013.09.18) # "Busamen Documentary" (2013.10.27) # "Dou Kangaetemo Watashi wa Karete nai" (Parody of "Dou Kangaetemo Watashi wa Warukunai") (2013.11.17) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.19) # "Niji Iro no Haru" feat. Inakamono, Usa, Sana, Sekihan, Nayugorou, Nobunaga, halyosy, himawari, maro., Ryo-kun, recog and Shito (2014.02.14) # "Boku wa Kuuki ga Yome Nai" (2014.02.15) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (Parody) (2014.03.10) # "uprks" (Parody of "ggrks") feat. recog and Kaito (2014.03.28) # "Beniiro Borderline" (2014.04.11) # "Hikoukai Nisshi" (Private Journal) (Parody) (2014.04.25) # "MEGANE" (2014.05.07) # "Let it Go" (Parody) -Japanese ver.- (2014.05.16) # "Toaru VOCALOIDP no Uta" (2014.05.22) # "Ikemen Utaite Speculation" (Original with ) (2014.06.04) # "Sunday Night Fever" (Original) (2014.06.08) # "P wa Tsurai yo" (2014.07.23) # "Deriheri wo Yondara Kimi ga Kita" (When I Arranged for a Call Girl, You Appeared)(2014.08.18) # "P wa Tsuraiyo" (Being a Producer is Tough) (2014.08.18) # "Enzai Taisou Daiichi" (Parody of Youkai Taisou Daiichi) (2014.09.15) # "Kashoukusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) -Talking About Noodles ver.- (Parody) feat. Recog and Shijin (2014.11.27) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (Parody) (2014.12.24) # "Okkanain Dakara~♪" (Parody of Attakain Dakara~♪) (2015.01.31) # "Oi! Kore Out ka!?" (2015.02.14) # "Busu ni Kyonyuutte Imi an no ka yo" (2105.03.21) # "Boku ga namaomo wo Yameru Riyuu" (The Reason I Stopped NND Broadcasting) (2015.05.10) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Parody) (2015.07.19) # "Re-a-ga-chi-ya-shi-ta-i" (Gacha-gurashi! -parody-) (2015.08.01) # "Alien Alien" (2016.10.21) # "Boy Of Defeat" Parody (2018.06.09) }} Discography |track1title = Strangers |track1lyricist = Heavenz |track1composer = Heavenz |track1arranger = |track2title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track2lyricist = |track2composer = MikitoP |track2arranger = |track3title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track3lyricist = |track3composer = UtataP |track3arranger = |track4title = Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru houhou, Mitsukemashita |track4lyricist = UtataP |track4composer = UtataP |track4arranger = |track5title = Kusare Gedou to Chocolate |track5lyricist = |track5composer = PinnochioP |track5arranger = |track6title = Ikimasu! Karaoke Ichi Kyokumoku |track6lyricist = HobonichiP |track6composer = HobonichiP |track6arranger = |track7title = Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai |track7lyricist = Takkyuu Shounen |track7composer = Takkyuu Shounen |track7arranger = |track8title = Poker Face |track8lyricist = |track8composer = YuchaP |track8arranger = |track9title = Iroha Uta |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Ginsaku |track9arranger = |track10title = Japanese Ninja No. 1 |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Rerulili |track11arranger = |track12title = Rin-chan Nau! |track12lyricist = OwataP |track12composer = OwataP |track12arranger = }} |track1title = Lost One no Goukoku |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Neru |track1arranger = Neru |track2title = Boku wa Kuuki ga Yomenai |track2info = |track2lyricist = cosMo |track2composer = cosMo |track2arranger = cosMo |track3title = Busamen Documentary |track3info = |track3lyricist = Takkyuu Shounen |track3composer = Takkyuu Shounen |track3arranger = Takkyuu Shounen |track4title = MEGANE |track4info = |track4lyricist = Ultra-Noob |track4composer = Ultra-Noob |track4arranger = Ultra-Noob |track5title = Ikusennen Love Song |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = koyori |track5arranger = koyori |track6title = Hop! Step! Sokushi! Shiawase Dance Deathtrap |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = UtataP |track6arranger = UtataP |track7title = uprks |track7info = (recog, Kaito) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = AaminP |track7arranger = AaminP |track8title = Ikemen Utaite Speculation |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = koyori |track8arranger = koyori |track9title = Beniiro Borderline |track9info = |track9lyricist = Heavenz |track9composer = Heavenz |track9arranger = Heavenz |track10title = Tokyo Daybreak |track10info = |track10lyricist = Asa |track10composer = Asa |track10arranger = Asa |track11title = Hikoukai Nisshi |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = MikitoP |track11arranger = MikitoP |track12title = No Logic |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = OneRoom |track12arranger = OneRoom |track13title = Toaru VocaloP no Uta |track13info = |track13lyricist = Takkyuu Shounen |track13composer = Takkyuu Shounen |track13arranger = Takkyuu Shounen |track14title = Time Machine |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = 164, 40mP |track15title = Sunday Night Fever |track15info = |track15lyricist = recog |track15composer = recog |track15arranger = Narita Shun }} Gallery Trivia * He lives in the Kanagawa Prefecture. * He uploaded 5 covers in one day, on January 03, 2009. * His name came from the phrase "rokuon suru orokamono" (録音する愚か者, lit. the recording fool), altered to "recording suru orokamono" (recordingする愚か者), shortened to "recogu" (reco愚) and stylized as "recog".recog's entry on the pixiv encyclopedia * He has a son who was born in October External Links * Twitter